The present invention relates to a tobacco filling device which has a pushing member with a plurality of pawls extending from a top surface thereof and each pawls extending upward so as to fit the tobacco in the cigarette.
A conventional tobacco filling device for filling tobacco into a cigarette is shown in FIG. 4 and includes a base 1 with a pushing member 12 movably received therein, an outlet 11 defined in an end of the base 1, a cover 13 movably connected to the other end of the base 1. The cover 13 has a pressing member 15 for pressing the tobacco in the pushing member 12 to be a desired shape and a fixing member 14 which is used to fix the cigarette at the outlet 11. The user has to hold the base 1 by one hand and push the cover 13 toward the outlet 11 with the other hand. After the tobacco in the pushing member 12 is sent in the cigarette, the cover 13 is moved backward. However, some of the tobacco will be brought out from the cigarette when moving the pushing member 12 backward.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tobacco filling device which comprises a base having an outlet defined in a first end thereof and a positioning tube is connected to a top surface of the first end of the base. A cover has a first end thereof pivotally connected to a second end of the base and a pressing member is connected to an underside of the cover. A fixing member is retractably connected the underside of a second end of the cover and located in alignment with the positioning tube. A pushing member is movably engaged with a slot in the base and a plurality of pawls are connected to a top surface of the pushing member. Each pawls has a first end fixed on the pushing member and a second end of each pawls extends upward and away from the positioning tube.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tobacco filling device wherein the tobacco is not brought from the cigarette when moving backward the pushing member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tobacco filling device that is easily to fill the cigarette by one hand.